raven the doll ,tale of the cures dollshop 15
by mewt66
Summary: bianca is all grown up but she sill takecare of raven the doll also you will hear a tale of creepy things


raven & bianca went shopping at the dollimporium. 'you see the place is all about doll dresses do shoes doll toys doll sportswear it was paradise 4 raven as you know she wasa living doll she need to buy new dresses in her size. 'miss can you fine a dress 4 my child doll. 'hmm wow she cute hmm a 1 foot doll a will let me see how about the navy sailor dress it a classic. 'no it too blue do you have a Christmas blue dress,

ill go look miss, 'mom do i have to get a new dress you can just make me 1,  
'no raven i cant beside they have nice outfit plea try them on if you do i let rose take you on a filed trip, ' really ohhh OK mom but no baby outfit.

.miss i fine 1 your lucky this was the last 1 here let me put on your doll.  
'no ill do it hmm it look beautiful and it fit her thank you how must,  
'mmm 12 dollar miss. 'here you go oh miss before you go i must warn you  
if you bring your child here next time do not go to the classic doll shop  
once a child enter there they never come out.

'i wont beside i know what store your talking about miss bye.  
'mom what if that cures doll shop is true, 'it is my grandma went there once  
but ill make sure that no child doe not go in there get let tit bet close that shop 4 good, .then in a instanced the classic doll shop was closed forever & the children were free, 'thank for freeing us bye, 'will i think that was are good deed 4 the day now let shop'

'so the whole day they shop until they went home,  
back at the house raven & roes play in the backyard.  
.raven told rose every thing about the cured shop it scare rose's.  
at dinner Aaron was talking about his day at the toyshop there own.

.bianca many children came in with there parents where rich with the money where saving we can go to Disneyland, 'that wonderful dear, 'yes it is Aaron we can all get a rest from everything right James. 'right raven how was the day bianca.  
.will Aaron & James we shop until we drop there was so many shop in it all kinds of doll shop but there 1 that very strange 1,

.what was it mom tell me, 'rose i cant tell you it a shop that once my mom great grandmother went in there she said that it dangerous & you shouldn't go in, 'pleas tell me the story i want to know. 'very will it was a long time ago

once there was a strange doll shop it had all kinds of dolls, 'some were big some were small and some were weird but it wasn't just a doll shop it was cures you see a long time ago the toyshop was build. 'the owner tried to sale his dolls but no one didint like them. 'he was so sad that no on ewanted his dolls, 'one day the devil came & made a deal with him so the owner agree as the spell was cast' the dolls became must more cuter & beautiful but there was price,

'if a child enter the shop the owner would lock them in & he would turn them into dolls & they never leave they stay there forever. 'but what the owner didint know that the devil Trix him so instead of selling the dolls he trap the children's in his shop to get there souls, 'but the only way to brake the spell was to brake the owner favorite doll. 'as bianca play in the snow she look at a doll shop then she notice a doll that look just like her so enter the shop,

'but the door shut tight she tried to open the door but it was lock' .hello is anyone there hmm that strange no one here' .then she look at a doll face 1 foot doll it was very cute' .but it was weird bianca knew that this shop was getting stranger and stranger, 'but what you didint know that bianca was a witch so she cast a spell on the .doll. 'what happen hey i can talk but how. 'am bianca now pleas till me who are you & how do i get out of here.? 'AM RAVEN YOU SEE I WAS ONCE A HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU once  
THEN i enter this shop and a strange man turn me into a doll so plea get me out of here.

'don't worry i well but how do i do it. 'oh you cant hahah. 'bianca turn around she meet the owner' .pleas sir let the children go there need to be with there parents' 'never they will stay with me forever and you live here as well ahahahahaha'  
'bianca brake me am his favorite doll once you brake me the spell will be broken.

. noo don't you dare or less. 'pleas do it if you do we will all be free. 'then bianca drop her as she brake the shop lightly up like a Christmas tree then all of the dolls turn back into children they all thank bianca and lift the shop' .raven where are you ' 'am out here bianca' ,raven your human again wow you really do have purple hair. 'she hug raven with love' .come on raven you stay at my house'

'ok i hope your mom like me?' .but before they lift they notice a doll' .raven where did he come from' .he the owner and now he a doll bianca i think we should destroy the shop so no one well ever enter it' ,so bianca burn the shop but raven & bianca kept it a secret & the owner well since he been alone she give him to her couson so that he well he be love and that all.

wow wow grandma must iv been brave, 'yes she was our family was a proud clan  
we use are magic only to help those in need but remember rose don't go there ever,  
.yes mother i wont but what happen to raven?'

will raven became a part of our family she is your great grandmother sister and after that they went on there own adventures anyway rose time 4 magic lesson OK.  
.alright mom come raven let learn to use magic like grandma.

.is that true Bianca?. 'Aaron yes it is, the end


End file.
